The Solitary Cat
by ArkT
Summary: What if Train never softend his heart entireley? a re-write of BlackCat, but Train never becomes cocky with his OOC character change like in the series, rated T for a reason, PAIRINGS! Train/Saya, one sided Creed/Train, Possible Kyoko/Train/Rinslet.
1. Death Of Lib Tyrant, PROLOUGE

The Solitary Cat: Chapter 1

The Death Of Lib Tyrant

~~~~line swap~~~~~

It was a brisk night in the summer, in a small town called Bracchio City (I think tats the city anyway) where a young man around 19, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a slightly lighter shade of black dress shirt, and a long Raven black trench coat with the Roman numeral for 13, 'XIII' branded on his chest.

The young man's dark brown bangs covered his eyes from view as he walked towards a medium sized mansion, where the newly elected mayor of Bracchio City, where Lib Tyrant; a gangster crime lord lived. The mysterious youth broke into a run, going faster then any human should be able to go in a bee line that lead to the mansion.

The youth silently slipped into the window of the second floor balcony; then dropping down and sprinting through the crowd of people cheering their new mayor on oblivious of what was about to happen.

The youth slipped behind the mayor and pressed a fancy revolver with 'XIII' engraved into it against Mr. Tyrants back.

"I've come to deliver some bad luck."

Other then one single gun shot, the entire mansion, and surrounding forest-like area, was silent; until a beautiful young girl screamed.

~~~~P.O.V. switch~~~~

I silently watched my partner easily sneak into that scum, Lib Tyrants mansion.

Is technique was flawless! Only myself and he could produce such kills!

I hear a gunshot….silence…..ah there it is, a wonderful scream of terror!

I held my rose in my left hand with my right tucked into my pocket.

~~~P.O.V. switch~~~~

I felt nothing as I ended the life of Lib Tyrant, and was already walking away from the mansion when I heard someone scream and a boomerang whizzed past my head.

I turned around and side stepped the fools attacks, taking a boomerang and pinning him to a tree with it, I glared icily into his eyes.

"Forget you ever saw me here."

I was hopping gate after my encounter with Lib's personal guard, when I heard a blood curdling scream, I sighed and hopped over the obstacle and headed for my lonely rundown apartment.

A few hours later…

~~~~3rd person P.O.V.~~~~

The nameless youth sat on the roof of a small apartment building, drinking a bottle of milk; when he heard an almost angelic voice.

_Sing a song unto the world,_

_Rising high, the clouds unfurl._

_Fan the flames into the past._

_Here, now, our lives will last._

_We'll never know the times of pain._

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life won't be plain._


	2. The Poorly writen no insperation Filler

A/N: hey! Thanks kurenkoxx, and my other faithful reviewer! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have any inspiration or ideas for this chapter, so forgive me for the crappyness of it, also leave another review, possibly with some ideas, it helps this fic get updated faster, AND strokes my un-healthily large ego! :D

The, still nameless youth sighed. (pfftt…..its not like we don't know who the f*ck he is .)

Every night he'd come home, go to the roof, feed the free loading cat some milk, then have his own stolen by that weird girl.

This night was a full moon, and soon he'd have to go on his next mission.

The weird girl that kept stealing his milk hopped from the next roof top over, onto his.

"Hi!"

"…" she was met with silence.

The girl frowned deeply.

"Don't tell me you think you're too cool to talk to me, being as how your only friend at the moment is a hungry cat." She stated simply, with a giggle.

"humph." The young man scoffed, turning his head away to hide an embarrassed blush.

"So, notice anything different tonight?"

The youth looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My new Yakuta! Isn't it cute?" She said with stars practically shining in her eyes.

"No."

"Shut your mouth! don't you know how rude that was?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say it!"

"It was my honest opinion."

~~~~P.O.V. switch~~~~

'That dirty little whore putting her filthy little slut hands on MY Train!'

'How DARE she?' I feel my rose being crushed in my hand, as I glare at that little slut.

" Burn the witch."

~~~~~P.O.V. switch (yes Creed we all know how much of a psychopathic Faggot you are .)~~~

The weird girl looked at the cat-like youth.

"It just occurred to me, I don't know your name!"

'My name? Damnit!…' He thought.

The young man gave a Cheshire grin.

"I'm Kuroki, Kuroki Neko."

(Kuroki Neko means Black Cat fyi, yes his name is still Train Heartnet, but this is AU so lets say everyone knows him as Train Heartnet, the 13th number, Black Cat. M'kay?)

"I'm Saya Minatsuki!"

~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~

FORGIVE ME! I have no ideas for this chapter so I did my best! T^T I know it sucks, so leave a review, give some helpful critisicm and or some ideas, the next chapter will be longer and more plot-filled, I promise!

Creed: *in lisp voice* what? I don't get a frisk from trainy? Pfffttt….

Faggatory: Positive.


	3. Death Of One Loved Ultra short, sorry

Aw jeez! Has it really almost been a YEAR since I updated? Wow, sorry! Guess I lost track of time, heh.

Anyway, I hope to get this fiction back on track soon, so have faith!

~~~~~CHAPTER 3: FIREWORKS, DEATH OF ONE LOVED~~~~~~~~

It was night, and the sky was starry as fireworks began to explode in the sky, a truly beautiful sight. "Ugh…."

Train or known as by his friend Saya, Kuroki stretched his tired limbs and yawned.

He glanced at the clock sitting at his bedside tiredly, yet his eyes snapped wide open as he saw how late it was.

'I'm late!' He screamed in his mind, throwing on the only pair of clothes he owned, Train rushed out the door.

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why..W…Why are you doing this? Why can't you people leave him alone!"

"Know your place, bitch!"

Sayas' screams echoed through the alleyway, as the white haired man struck her, again and again. Her Yukata was sliced up in various places, uncountable numbers of cuts were present all over her body, yet she still struggled.

"Heh…What made you think you are good enough to put your filthy slut hands on MY Train?"

Saya looked at her attacker with a confused glance, this seemed to enrage the man, as he sneered at her.

"I WILL FREE TRAIN FROM YOUR SPELLS, WITCH!" The man screamed, stabbing his katana through her stomach, she let out a silent scream, beginning to choke on her own blood.

~~~~~WITH TRAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Almost…' He had stopped to get Saya some Ramune, a promise was a promise afterall.

"Saya?" She was nowhere near where they said they would meet at, he sniffed the air smelling something foul…something familiar. Blood.

He smelled Blood.

Train turned the corner and dropped the bottle of Ramune he was holding, as there was Saya, dead and impaled on a familiar sword. And by the familiar sword was a familiar face, on he had hated already.

"CREED!"

"Train!" They yelled each others names, on with pure hate and the other with glee.

"Train…I freed you from that witches sp-Agh!" Creed hit the ground with a dull thud as Train had pistol whipped him with his special revolver.

"Creed…I am going to tear you to pieces." Train stated in a icy voice, his eyes narrowed coldly.

"Yes…Yes…Those eyes, THOSE EYES…What? No….No…She still has you! That witch still has you under her spell!"

As the two clashed, it seemed all a blur to Train. The fight didn't last five minutes, and the last thing Train remembered was a loud explosion, and then everything faded to black.

~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~

So. As you see, my writing has improved (Hopefully) as well as other little things. I hope I still have some readers left.

Anyway, Read and review!


End file.
